


Distracted

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Can Victor help being distracted all day when his husband has the best ass in the world?





	Distracted

 

Victor leaned on the boards, eyes focused on Yuuri as he glided across the ice, executing a beautiful Ina Bauer . His eyes slid to Yuuri’s ass as he straightened and executed a three point turn into a quadriple flip.

“Victor, are you even listening to me!” 

Victor blinked and tore his eyes away from his husband to focus on the angry kitten next to him. “I’m sorry Yurachtka. I got distracted.”

Yurio scoffed at him, turning his back to Victor. “Whatever old man. Make sure you have my new program by the time I get back from Kazakhstan.”

Victor waved as Yurio stormed off. “Of course, Yuratchka! Have fun with your boyfriend! Use protection!”

Victor laughed as Yurio screamed at him. A hand on his drew his attention to the deep, dark brown eyes he could fall into forever. 

“If you’re done tormenting Yuri, are you ready to go home, anata?”

Victor nodded. “I am, solnyshko.”

His heart sped up as Yuuri smiled and skated over to step off the ice. After he exchanged his skates for his shoes, they set off at a  leisurely pace. As Yuuri jogged ahead of him at one point, Victor’s eyes once again drifted to Yuuri’s butt. 

“Vitya?”

Victor blinked, cheeks heating as he met Yuuri’s gaze. 

“Yes, dorogoy?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “I was asking if you want to go in to see the new holiday blends.”

“Oh, oh. Of course.” Victor followed Yuuri into the tea shop.

Victor locked the apartment door. He turned to find Yuuri leaning on the counter, reading the description of a new tea. Victor clenched his fists as he watched Yuuri’s backside bounce to whatever ear worm he had.

“ I think we should try this one first.” Yuuri turned. He chuckled as he set the tea down and sauntered over to his husband. “Are you sure you’re alright, Vitenka? You’ve  been distracted and acting odd all day.” His fingers  just touched Victors arm as they moved up from his wrist to shoulder. 

Victor shuddered. “I have been having trouble focusing.”

“Anything I can do to help with that?”

Victor crashed his lips into Yuuri’s, both hands traveled down until he could grab the ass he’d admired all day. Yuuri squeaked, then relaxed into the embrace and tangled his hands in Victor’s hair.  Victor’s hands slid up to slide under the stretchy waist band of the sweats Yuuri wore between their home and the rink . He let out a deep moan and felt his cock harden when his fingers and palm encountered no briefs. He massaged and squeezed the two globes of his desire while he licked at Yuuri’s lips. They opened to allow his tongue to lap up the noises already coming from his husband.

“I know you’ve been staring at my ass all day, Vitya.” Yuuri ground his butt down into Victor’s grasp. “I’ve been wondering when you were gonna do something aside from stare.”

“Well, I’m free now, solnyshko, if you are.” he set one finger  gently against Yuuri’s hole and smiled when Yuuri ground into him. 

“Oh, yes. I - I do believe that I am free now as well.”

With a growl and nip at Yuuri’s neck, Victor pulled his hands away and turned Yuuri around. He walked them to the counter, then knelt behind the other man. He kissed each cheek before he slid Yuuri’s pants down to his ankles. He licked his lips as he took in the perfectness of his partner. 

Yuuri wiggled his butt and giggled when Victor moaned. “Come on, Vitya. You know you want to.”

Swearing, Victor grabbed and spread Yuuri’s cheeks, then leaned in to lap at the puckered hole in front of him. Yuuri gasped as he breathed over it. He circled his tongue around the rim, licked a few more times, then pushed his tongue in. 

“Ooh, Vitya.” Yuuri leaned more on his elbows, head bowed. 

Victor hummed, not breaking from his task. He squeezed the flesh in his hands  randomly , exhilirating in the gasps and moans from Yuuri. As one of Yuuri’s hands moved to grasp his own cock, Victor paused to undo his own and free his aching dick.

“Viiiiccctttooorrrruuuu, don’t stop.” Yuuri’s accent grew stronger as he grew closer. One hand now pumping  erratically on his hard on, Victor returned to eating Yuuri out. 

“Yura, you have the most perfect ass in the world.” Victor panted, trailing his free hand from Yuuri’s butt cheek to press  gently into Yuuri. Yuuri moaned at the intrusion, leaned back onto it. 

Victor’s finger pushed over the sensitive lump he was looking for. Yuuri screamed, hips stuttering, as he came. Victor watched Yuuri come undone, and followed soon after. He helped Yuuri sit, holding him close. 

“Thank you, Yura.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Pretty sure I should be thanking you, Vitya.” He yawned and snuggled into Victor’s chest. 

“Let’s get you to bed for a nap.”


End file.
